


The Plot Thickens

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Morgause comes to Camelot.-Prompt:281. 1200 words





	The Plot Thickens

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Plot Thickens  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Morgause, Agravaine  
**Summary:** Morgause comes to Camelot.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 1200  
**Prompt:** 281\. 1200 words  
**Author's Notes:** Royals 33

**The Plot Thickens**

Morgause quietly moved through the castle. She ducked around the corner to avoid the guard on patrol. She needed to get to Morgana’s chambers without being discovered.

Two more turns and Morgause was at the door. She knocked on the door.

Morgana opened the door and blinked in surprise. “Morgause, what are you doing here?”

Morgause slipped by Morgana into the room. “I have come to see why did not meet me as I suggested.”

“Probably because she knows better.” Merlin walked from behind a screen. “Morgause, you should not have come here. You are a priestess of the Old Religion. You, of all people, know what happens if you are caught.”

“Why are you here in this place?” Morgause looked at Morgana. “You are bedding your brother’s man servant? Morgana, I thought you knew better than to lower your standards for a few moments of pleasure. Assuming, he knows how to pleasure a woman.”

Merlin laughed. “I know what she likes. Trying to distract us with you snide comments? Why are you really here? Does it have anything to do with the arrival of the King’s uncle?”

“I will not explain my actions to a servant.” Morgause glared at him. “Go and do not speak of this or I will make you wish you had.”

“Ah!” Merlin laughed. “So, I should just go then and get one of the guards? I’m sure they would love to welcome you in the cells below.”

Morgause held out her hand to use magick against Merlin but Morgana stepped in between them.

“Say what you came here for and go.” Morgana stood her ground.

“Sister, I wanted you to come to me.” Morgause smiled at Morgana. “I want to train you in the ways of the Old Religion. You have magick and you are in danger here. Arthur is like his father. When he finds out that you have magick, you will be executed.”

“Arthur knows of my magick.” Morgana smirked. “I am still alive and free.”

“I do not understand.” Morgause frowned. “You told him?”

“He guessed it.” Morgana took a step closer to Morgause. “You have said what you wanted now you need to go. If you don’t then I will have to scream and the guards will come running.”

“And when they find Arthur’s manservant in your room? What will you tell them? What will you tell Arthur?”

“Arthur knows about us.” Merlin sat down on the arm of the settee. “He hasn’t killed me yet, has he?”

Morgause shook her head. “This is not what I expected at all.”

“What did you expect?” Morgana felt the anger well up inside her. “For me to come running when you offered to train me? Morgause, I am the sister of a King and I live in a kingdom where magick is banned. If I become a priestess of the Old Religion, then I would be an enemy of my king and my home. I will not do that. You can go and don’t come back again. _Sister!”_

Morgause hesitated for a moment before she turned and walked to the door. She looked back. “You will regret this Morgana.”

“I doubt it.” Morgana smirked.

“Goodbye Morgause.” Merlin waved at her.

Morgause glared at Merlin and left the room.

“We had better tell Arthur that she was here.” Merlin stood up. “Unless you think we shouldn’t.”

“We will tell him in the morning. He and Guinevere have company. Arthur’s uncle arrived without notice.”

“I heard.” Merlin came over to Morgana and took her hands. “I know that Arthur isn’t happy about it either. I can tell that he is stressed. He didn’t even make rude comments when I was clearing up their chambers.”

Morgana leaned against Merlin’s chest. “She is not going to go away quietly. She will be back and she will not be satisfied until I leave with her.”

“If she comes back, we will deal with her together.” Merlin wrapped his arms around Morgana and kissed her on top of the head.

Agravaine heard a knock at the door and opened it. He pulled Morgause inside then looked both ways down the corridor. He shut the door. “Morgause, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I came here to get Morgana. She didn’t meet me and now we have a problem.” Morgause sat down by the fire.

“She has magick.” Agravaine sat down in the chair opposite her by the fire. “She has to leave this place before she is discovered.”

“She has already been discovered but your nephew is turned a blind eye to it.” Morgause shook her head. “Maybe, Arthur is not like Uther after all.”

“Uther had been in Arthur’s ear since he came into this world. Of course, he is exactly like Uther.” Agravaine slammed his fist on the table beside his chair. “Morgana lies. Arthur does not know.”

“She wasn’t lying. I believe her. If I spirit her away, Arthur’s manservant will tell the king that I was here.”

“You let someone see you here?” Agravaine glared at her. “You should have killed him on the spot.”

“He was in Morgana’s chambers. I didn’t know he was there. Apparently, she is taking her pleasure with him.” Morgause threw up her hands. “Arthur knows about that too or so she says.”

“Cenred is not going to like this at all. All of his plans have been compromised.” Agravaine rubbed his chin. “We are going to have to do something fast before we are perceived as siding with Arthur.”

“Cenred wants Morgana as his queen and the only hope we had to get her to him just went up in smoke.” Morgause gazed into the fire. “Uther was ready to sign the marriage contract but Cenred got impatient. He had to attack Camelot and Uther was killed as a result.”

“We are the ones that will die next if we don’t think of something to get this plan back on track.” Agravaine looked into the fire. “What are we going to do, Morgause?”

“Why is this on my head?” Morgause looked at him with disgust. “Maybe, you should talk to your nephew and have him sign the marriage contract. It would be easier than kidnapping Morgana.”

“The ease of it is not my concern. I’m just trying to keep my head.” Agravaine sighed. “Arthur does not trust me enough to take my advice on the marriage of his sister. I have a feeling my transgressions in the past are known to my nephew.”

“Then I suggest you make yourself indispensable to the king. It is the only way you are going to keep your head.” Morgause looked back into the fire. “I know you would hate to lose your life because you could not complete a simple thing like getting Arthur to sign a marriage contract.”

“I have no plans to lose my life or my head. I will get it done. Tell Cenred that I will not let him down.”

“I will tell him.” Morgause got up and left Agravine alone.

Agravaine got up and poured himself a goblet of wine. He downed it then poured another. He looked at the goblet and put it down.   


End file.
